1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel benzhydrazone derivative as an intermediate for the production of triazole derivatives useful as an insecticide.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that triazole derivatives such as 3-(2-chlorophenyl)-5-(6-chloropyridin-3-yl)-1-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole and the like are effective for the control of mites and sap-sucking insects (Research Disclosure RD278004). In this literature, however, there is no description that what concentration of the above derivative is effective to what kind of injurious insect and also the origin for these derivatives is unclear. Further, the compounds concretely described in the above literature are poor in the systemic trans-location and the systemic penetrance and are hardly said to be satisfactory as an insecticide.
As an injurious insect harming farm and garden products, there are aphids such as cotton aphid, green peach aphid, foxglove aphid and the like. These aphids eat growing points of plants to badly damage farm and garden products and also they infect virus. Therefore, it is strongly demanded to control these aphids. Lately, injurious insects developing resistance to existing insecticide and acaricide appear and the control thereof becomes more serious. In this connection, chemicals for controlling hemiptera insects typified by aphids are desirable to have systemic translocation and systemic penetrance as a functional performance.